Si Fueras Gay
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Cuando finalmente tiene un día libre, Ciel es interrumpido por cierto hombre chino. ¿Y por qué demonios Lau está cantando acerca de ser gay? One-Shot


_**Título: **__Si Fueras Gay. (If You Were Gay)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parodia._

_**Sinopsis: **__Cuando finalmente tiene un día libre, Ciel fue interrumpido por cierto hombre chino. ¿Y por qué demonios Lau está cantando acerca de ser gay? _

_**Disclaimer: **__*Toma una bocanada de aire*. Bien, allí está, lo dije, o casi al menos. La historia original es de Niie-Niie yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai y tal vez sientan por un segundo que es AU, pero eso ya lo aclarará la autora luego. _

_**N/A: **__Les traigo una parodia, obtuve la idea en mi clase de manejo. Raro ¿no? De todas formas, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar. Acerca del título del libro, discúlpenme, no encontré uno mejor con el cual reemplazarlo. Así que solo ignoren la fecha, ¿está bien? o.o Acerca de "Hola" como saludo, "gay", "subterráneo", "ADN" y otros parecidos, sucede que realmente no quería hacer de esto un AU así que solo aguántenlos. Esto es solo una historia. Un one-shot muy freaky._

_Canción usada: __**If You Were Gay – Avenue Q.**_

_**N/T: **__Hace no mucho, __MamokoBoom__ me planteó la idea de traducir un LauxCiel. Y bueno, esto es, nada más y nada menos, que el único fanfic de ellos en toda la página. Así que siguiendo con los crack parings me decidí a traducirlo. Enjoy!(:_

* * *

–Ah, una tarde a solas con mi libro favorito, "Musicales de Brodway de los Años 40".. Sin Sebastián para molestarme. ¿Cómo puedo tener algo mejor que esto?– Rió Ciel, abriendo relajadamente la primera página del libro.

Sebastián se había marchado a comprar algunas cosas, aparentemente esperando que su Joven Amo tuviera un descanso. Ciel había hecho todos esos trámites para el trabajo ayer sin pausa, gracias al trato que hizo con Sebastián.

El mayordomo le prometió que le daría un día libre si dejaba de holgazanear por allí, y eso significaba, ningún tipo de balbuceo por parte de Sebastián. Ciel rotó su hombro ligeramente para aliviar su incomodidad; se durmió bastante tarde ayer a causa de todo el trabajo.

Cuando Ciel estuvo a punto de voltear la próxima página del libro., el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta con brusquedad lo interrumpió.

–¡Oh!.. ¡Hola, Conde!

Contrayéndose a la familiar voz perteneciente a un hombre chino en particular, Ciel enderezó su cabeza para encontrarse con esos sonrientes ojos.

–Hola, Lau.– Respondió el joven chico sin entusiasmo. Cuando finalmente Sebastián lo dejaba para bien, esta _cosa_ tenía que venir y molestarlo. Es más, ¿quién le dio autorización para entrar a su estudio?

El otro hombre, quien no tenía idea de la ira que se aproxima por parte del Joven Conde, avanzó unos pasos para pararse junto a él. Ciel solo lo ignoró sin decir una palabra, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en imaginar que Lau no estaba allí.

–Hey Conde, nunca adivinarás lo que me paso en el subterráneo esta mañana. Este tipo estaba hablándome y sonriéndome-.

–Eso es muy interesante.– dijo Ciel asintiendo indiferentemente.

–Estaba siendo muy amigable y creo que estaba coqueteándome. ¡Creo que pudo haber pensado que **yo **era gay!

El segundo continuó hablando, con Ciel casi saltando de su silla. Se volteó para mirar al sonriente chino con un ceño muy fruncido en su joven rostro. Dentro de su mente, ya no le gustaba a donde estaba dirigiéndose esta conversación.

–Ahem, entonces, uh, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué debería importarme? No me importa. ¿Qué comiste de almuerzo hoy?– Dijo Ciel tratando de cambiar el tema. Inquieto en su silla, se volvió para regresar su atención al libro.

Y por supuesto, Lau está siendo _Lau_. Sonriendo al peculiar comportamiento del chico, bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios alcanzaron el oído izquierdo del joven.

–Oh, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva al respecto, Conde..

–¡_No_ me estoy poniendo a la defensiva! ¿Por qué debería importarme algún tipo gay que conozcas? Estoy tratando de leer.– Dijo el chico, apuntando a su libro con una expresión irritada. Lau se retractó a su posición anterior; una ligera sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios.

–Oh, no quise decir nada con eso, Conde. Solo creo que es algo de lo que deberíamos poder hablar.– Rió el chino, ganándose otra mirada venenosa del joven.

–¡No quiero hablar de ello, Lau! ¡Esta conversación está terminada!– Dijo con voz firme pero el otro hombre solo se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

–Sí, pero..

–¡_Terminada_!– Exclamó Ciel molesto.

–Bueno, está bien, pero solo para que sepas..– Sonrió.

Entonces, de la nada, una música comenzó a sonar. Ciel miró a los alrededores, tratando de buscar la fuente de la no solicitada música. Al no encontrarla, sacudió su cabeza asumiendo que era solo su mente jugando con él. Sin embargo, cuando Lau comenzó a _cantar_, solo pudo parpadear, tratando de no notar al hombre.

–Si fueras gay, eso estaría bien. Me refiero a que, hey, me agradarías de todos modos.

–Huh.– Resopló el chico pero a Lau no le importó y continuó.

–Porque verás, si fuera yo, me sentiría libre de decir que soy gay pero no soy gay.– El mayor se movió para pararse frente al chico, con la mesa de caoba entre ellos. Ciel gruñó, conteniéndose de halarse el cabello y gritar para descargar su molestia.

–Lau, ¡por favor! Estoy tratando de leer..– Ciel rechinó sus dientes cuando sus ojos miraron al hombre. Lau, por su parte no dijo nada sino que lo contempló con ojos sonrientes.

–¿Qué?– Exclamó Ciel. El chino sonrió aún más y se volteó para mirar la puerta. Podía sentir como alguien conocido se aproximaba.

–Si fueras raro,

–Ahh, Lau..

–Seguiría aquí,

–Lau, estoy tratando de leer este libro.

–Año tras año..

–¡Lau!

–¡Porque te quiero a ti!

–¡Argh!– Ciel volteó los ojos al sonriente hombre; sus dedos estaban prácticamente rasgando la pobre mesa. Pero, Lau no le prestó atención, y procedió a deslizarse un poco más cerca de la puerta.

–Y se que tu..– Sonrió y el ya rendido conde solo suspiró.

–¿Qué?

–Me aceptarías también,

–¿Lo haría?– Ciel levantó una ceja sarcásticamente. Lau siguió sonriendo como respuesta.

–Si te dijera hoy, "¡Hey! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Soy gay!" pero no soy gay.

Cuando el Conde abrió su boca para negarlo, Lau rápidamente lo interrumpió con su canto.

–Estoy feliz solo estando contigo.

Ciel sacudió su cabeza al comportamiento infantil del hombre, y procedió a leer su libro de nuevo.

–High button shoes, pal Joey..– Leyó en voz alta a propósito, esperando que el hombre dejara de molestarlo.

–¿Así que por qué debería importarme lo que haces en la cama con hombres?– Lau abrió la puerta, revelando al sorprendido mayordomo que estaba parado tras ella, su mano estaba a punto de tocar.

–¡Lau, eso es asqueroso!– Chilló Ciel al sonriente hombre y Sebastián, quien no tenía idea de lo que sucedía solo parpadeó viendo a su Joven amo y al huésped no invitado.

–¡No lo es!– rió Lau y palmeó al mayordomo en el pecho. Ciel lo miró, retándolo a hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente ahora.

–Si fueras gay, gritaría ¡_hurra_!– Animó felizmente el chino.

–¡No estoy oyendo!– El molesto conde se levantó de su silla y caminó pasando a los dos hombres. Sebastián siguió a su Joven Amo sin decir una palabra pero sonriendo un poco. Era algo gracioso ver al joven chico sacado de sus casillas por Lau.

Tristemente, para Ciel, Lau procedió a seguirlo también.

–Y aquí me quedaría,

–¡La la la la la!

–Pero no me interpondría en tu camino.

–¡Aaaaah!– Exclamó ciel y paró su caminata para enviarle una mirada asesina al cantante. En su mente, esperaba que Sebastián lo detuviera pero el mayordomo solo sonreía para sí mismo.

Gruñendo, el joven Conde caminó rápidamente a su habitación, sin tener en cuenta ni a su sirviente ni a la _cosa._

Una vez el trío llegó a la habitación principal, Sebastián dio un paso al frente para abrir la puerta para su Joven Amo. Antes de que Ciel pudiera entrar, Lau tocó la parte de atrás de su hombro derecho, haciéndolo voltear su rostro para mirarlo. Sebastián parpadeó cuando notó que la corbata roja del chico no estaba anudada, así que se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre una rodilla para atar el lazo nuevamente.

–Puedes contar conmigo para estar a tu lado todos los días, para decirte que está bien, que _naciste _ de esa manera, y, como dicen esta en tu ADN.. ¡Eres gaaaay!

Completamente devastado, Ciel le gritó al chino, ignorando que Sebastián estaba haciendo el nudo.

–¡PERO NO SOY GAY!

–Si _fueras_ gay.– Rió Lau mientras que Ciel dejó salir un exasperado suspiro, volteando su cabeza hacía el frente, diciéndose a sí mismo que no mirara a Lau. Sebastián, quien al mismo tiempo había terminado su trabajo, levantó su vista del cuello de Ciel.

–¡Argh-!

–Bocchan-

Sus rostros coincidieron y dieron como resultado a Ciel y Sebastián con ojos muy abiertos y estupefactos a causa de sus ahora conectados labios.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Y ese es el final. No puse el canto de Lau en cursivas. Chequeen la canción si quieren oírla._

_Los comentarios son realmente bienvenidos._

_De todos modos, planeo hacer un one-shot para CielxLau. ¿Por qué nadie ha escrito sobre ellos aún?_

_**N/T: **__Sé que terminó siendo más SebxCiel que LauxCiel. Pero me resultó divertido hacerlo. _

_Y también sé que probablemente suena poco descabellada la historia. Pero si oyen la canción, es de un musical, lo entenderán mucho mejor, créanme. Solo pongan __**If You Were Gay – Subtítulos en Español **__en YouTube y, a pesar de la calidad del video, las piezas caerán en su sitio. _

_Cabe destacar que la autora aún no ha hecho el one-shot mencionado arriba._

_Y bueno, eso es todo amigos. Ojalá les haya gustado(:_


End file.
